


Возвращение домой

by Alex_Kollins, Lacessa



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Episode: s15e01 House Divided, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Team as Family, The Paraguay Storyline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: Тимоти Макги искренне не знает, как ему теперь быть. В каждый день, проведённый в камере с Гиббсом, у него была цель – выбраться оттуда живым. Но здесь и сейчас… Он не знает, кто он сейчас.Старший агент?Любимый муж?Друг?Коллега?Кем ему быть теперь?
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Возвращение домой

Совсем немного оставалось до квартиры, где его ждали любимая жена и друзья. Возвращаться после двух месяцев плена тяжело. Он не знает, что говорить, как себя вести, как действовать.

Тимоти Макги искренне не знает, как ему теперь быть. В каждый день, проведённый в камере с Гиббсом, у него была цель — выбраться оттуда живым. Но здесь и сейчас… Он не знает, кто он сейчас.

_Старший агент?_

_Любимый муж?_

_Друг?_

_Коллега?_

_Кем ему быть теперь?_

Он знает, что Ник винит себя за то, что оставил их там.

Он знает, что Эбби будет визжать от радости, стискивая его в объятиях.

Он знает, что Элли тоже бросится его обнимать и будет не менее рада, что он вернулся.

Он знает, что Джимми, Даки и Вэнс тоже будут там.

Он знает, что Делайла, увидев его, не сдержит слёз. Честно говоря, Тим не уверен, что в этот момент не заплачет сам. Они были женаты совсем недолго, когда он опрометчиво бросился вслед за боссом, наставником. Он клялся Делайле, что всегда будет возвращаться домой. Но не в этот раз — его не было будто целую вечность.

— Они нас ждут, — раздаётся сзади голос.

— Я не могу, Гиббс, — вздыхает Тим. — Я не могу смотреть им всем в глаза после прошедших месяцев.

— Ты же знаешь, что они будут рады? Что Делайла ждала и ждёт тебя?

— Я чувствую себя виноватым…

— Это не твоя вина, Тим. Это я остался там, чтобы вас защитить.

— А я — чтобы защитить тебя. Но этим самым причинил столько боли другим.

— Если бы сейчас у тебя был выбор — остаться в вертолёте или улететь, что бы ты сделал?

— Вы знаете ответ.

— И они его знают. Они поймут, Тим. Делайла любит тебя таким, какой ты есть. И если уж на то пошло, то это моя вина. Когда мы были там, день за днём я продолжал молиться, чтобы ты выжил. Не я. Ты. Я потерял достаточно близких, чтобы потерять ещё и тебя. Но вот мы здесь. Живы. И мы выбрались.

— Но это навсегда останется в нашей памяти.

— Мы и не должны забывать. Все эти месяцы — напоминание о том, зачем нужно бороться. Для того, чтобы вернуться. И мы вернулись.

Тим вздыхает и снова поворачивается к двери.

— Пора, Тим. Пора вернуться к нашей семье.

И Макги тихонько стучит в дверь.


End file.
